


A Tail of Two Brats

by enriant (enpleurs)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M, a) i feel like i'm twelve this is 600 words, b) i should set up a fic collection for stuff like this but bye, i'm just going to disappear now bye, rimming will be chapter 2 OR SOMETHING I HAVE NO STAMINA ANYMORE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpleurs/pseuds/enriant
Summary: Which meant it was just Taekwoon and Jaehwan and Jaehwan's fluffy ears and tail. In other words, Taekwoon's favourite toys, and no one was here to stop him.





	A Tail of Two Brats

Just the tip of Taekwoon's tail twitched as he crouched near to the ground, just around the corner of the wall. A perfectly white, floppy bunny ear was in two bounds reach, and Jaehwan seemed to be drowsing, completely unsuspecting on the couch, with _Taekwoon's_ favourite blanket, that little brat. Jaehwan's ear twitched just the slightest amount, flopping back down behind his head and against the couch. Taekwoon grinned, and his teeth peeked out between his lips, sharp. 

He wiggled his rump, and with the requisite two jumps, was on top of Jaehwan before he could move, with a mouthful of soft, fluffy, floppy bunny ear. That Taekwoon gleefully bit down on.

"What the fuck!?" Jaehwan yelped, sitting straight upright. He bared his teeth, clutching his ears protectively against his head. His nose twitched and flared in irritation. Taekwoon had leapt back as soon as Jaehwan had let out the most grating screech, and was now perched on the far arm of the couch.

"Wonsik!" Jaehwan screamed, but Wonsik was out getting groceries which both of them had begged out of: Jaehwan because he was pouty and tired, Taekwoon because he was whiny and it was hot. Which meant it was just Taekwoon and Jaehwan and Jaehwan's fluffy ears and tail. In other words, Taekwoon's favourite toys, and no one was here to stop him. 

"That hurt," Jaehwan snapped at Taekwoon. Taekwoon just shrugged, smothering a grin.

"That's my blanket," Taekwoon said. After a moment, he added: "give it back and go back to sleep."

"Hell no," Jaehwan growled. He clutched tighter at Taekwoon's blanket, getting his bunny germs all over it. Taekwoon glared at him as Jaehwan turned back to facing the couch, Taekwoon's blanket sandwiched between him and the nice, textured couch that Taekwoon definitely hadn't dragged his claws over at one point. Taekwoon sighed and hopped off to raid the fridge for ice cream, scraping the last bit out of the tub. He made a mental note to ask Wonsik to get more, if he wasn't bringing more back already. Taekwoon brought the bowl back with him, depositing himself on the floor in front of the couch. Jaehwan had gone back to sleep, but he was still holding his ears where Taekwoon couldn't get at them. Pity. He missed when Jaehwan was newer and too afraid of Taekwoon to fight back.

Taekwoon licked the last bits off the spoon, and tipped the bowl back to get at the melted ice cream soup, tongue lapping up what he could. Jaehwan's tail twitched as he slept, and Taekwoon grinned. Very much like a cat who'd gotten into the cream. Only better.

Jaehwan could be a very alert sleeper, but Taekwoon could also be very quiet. Very, very quiet. Jaehwan didn't stir once as Taekwoon made his silent way to the couch, and more importantly, next to Jaehwan's fluffy white tail and his ample butt. Taekwoon's grin grew wider. 

He wanted to savour this moment, but he also didn't want to test his luck and wait too long—Jaehwan could decide to wake up from his mini nap at any moment. Taekwoon's tongue flickered out over his lips as he contemplated Jaehwan's tail, before he leaned very, very close, and chomped.

" _You!_ " Jaehwan screeched, slapping a hand over his tail and simultaneously lunging for where Taekwoon had been two seconds earlier.

But if Jaehwan was fast Taekwoon was just as fast—Taekwoon couldn't stop half-giggling half-cackling as he tore through the house with Jaehwan on his literal tail, screaming obscenities.

Which was how, a few minutes later, Wonsik walked in with an arm full of groceries and was bowled over by a still cursing Jaehwan.

And a very innocent looking Taekwoon.

"Did you get more ice cream?"


End file.
